This doesn't change a thing
by Bullet'sSharpStar
Summary: Clove meets Katniss in the training center before the hunger games begin.


I shiver as my knife reflects the light. It is very sharp, and begging to cut something. I admire my sharpening skills when a noise catches my attention. I turn from the empty knife station and scan the training room. I did not expect anyone to be here. I make out some movement in the shadows. Katniss steps out and goes to the other door. She looks like she is searching for somewhere to go. "Can't sleep, lover girl?" I ask her. She jumps and searches for the source of the voice. I step forward to the lit center of the room. She stiffens at the site of me, and my knife. "Relax, it's against the rules." I say as she eyes my knife. She looks sharply at me and I have an urge to be close to her. "I was just searching for a quiet place to get some air." She says looking around the room. She is scared of me. I can almost smell it. I cross the room and place myself inches from her face. Her eyes are wide with fear. I hold the knife up in front of her. "You like?" I ask her. She looks at the knife and back at me. She scowls. "I didn't come hear so you could play with me" she spits out at me. She is defensive. Good. I reach back and throw the knife sideways. It hits a dummy square in the head. "There, no we can play nicely." I tell her. She raises an eyebrow and stares me down. I take a step toward her and she takes a step back. "I don't bite," I tell her softly "Unless you want me too." I wink at her. It takes a moment for her mind to register, but her eyes widen further, when she realizes I am coming on to her. I take a step toward her again, and this time she does not move. There is a wall behind Katniss and I decide to have some more fun. I shove her into the wall knocking the breath out of her. She makes a move to run and I shove back into place, resting my body against hers. "Clove," she says quietly. I place a finger over her lips and she stops. I run my finger along her jaw ling and it makes me think of Peeta's hideous jaw. "Will Lover boy miss you for a few minutes?" I say as sweetly as I can manage. She shoves me to the ground. I try to get up, but she is quickly on top of me pinning me to the floor. "Leave lover boy out of this." She growls. I am not sure why the mention of Peeta pushes her buttons, but I like it. I smile cruelly up at her. I quickly wrap my legs around her waist and flip her off me. I do not hesitate when she is down and hop on top of her, making sure to pin her legs. She struggles against me. She may be stronger, but I have her pinned in all the right spots. I lean down and lick her ear. She bucks her hips against me and I cannot help but laugh. "You don't need fresh air, I can make you forget about everything," I whisper in her ear. She stops struggling and looks at me. I lean down to kiss her and she bites my bottom lip. I pull away and she is smiling at me. This will be fun. I get off her and walk over to the net station. I undo a knot from earlier and bring the rope over to where Katniss sits on the floor. She raises an eyebrow. "Oh, don't think I'm your sweet lover boy." I tell her seriously. I grab her by the hair and force her up. "Of course not." She says. I shove her up against a dummy and tie her in place. She struggles against the rope. I cross the room to get my knife. I pull it out of the dummy and the struggling behind me ceases. I turn around and Katniss is scowling at me. I smile and slowly walk back to her. Her eyes are wide with both excitement and fear. I stab the knife into the dummy beside her face. I lean in and kiss her hard, biting her lip. She lets out a small whimper like noise. I move to her neck and bite into the soft flesh. She lets out a grunt of pain. I move back to her lips and kiss her again. Her tongue finds its way into my mouth. I let her wrestle with my own tongue for a bit before rubbing the crotch of her pants with my hand. I push her tongue back into her own mouth and she bites on my lip. I try to pull away but she holds it tight. I lean back in and she releases. I shove my tongue deep into her mouth. She is breathing faster now and I can feel a little bit of moisture from her pants. I retract my tongue and drop to my knees. Katniss is helpless as I unzip her pants and remove them along with her underwear. I lift her legs so that they are over my shoulders. Katniss breathes out loudly as I let my tongue discover her middle. When I find her clit, I gently roll it with my tongue. I let a finger massage the outside of her pussy. She is so wet it is driving me crazy. I stop licking her clit and bite into the soft flesh on her thighs. She moans in pleasure. I smile and roughly shove two fingers inside of her. She smiles and thrusts her head back. She struggles against ropes. I begin to suck on her clit and thrust my fingers as deep as I can. Her legs quiver in pleasure. I pull my fingers out and look up at her. She looks down at me and watches as I lick them. I reach down to my booth and pull out a sheathed knife. The sheath covers a small thin blade, and I wrap my hand around it. The handle is smooth and rounded at the bottom. Katniss eyes widen. "You're a fucking freak." She laughs a bit, trying to cover the fear she feels. I smile at her and rub the outside of her pussy with the handle of the knife. She moans a little and I decide it is time to finish this game. I shove the hilt inside of her and she screams in pleasure. "Fuck" I hear her moan as I slide it in and out of her. I slam it into her hard and her legs start to tighten around me. I go faster and harder and her screams get louder. I get to my feet and her legs wrap around my waist. I take off the scarf I am wearing and stuff it in her mouth. I roughly shove the hilt as deep as it will go and as fast as I can manage. She thrusts her head back and tightens her legs as she comes on my knife. I let her ride out the orgasm before removing the blade. I wipe of the hilt on the edge of her shirt and retrieve my scarf. I step back and replace my knife. Katniss is panting against the dummy and stares at me. I reach for the knife above her head and cut her free. "This doesn't change anything," she says carefully as she reaches for her pants. "I know, I'll still enjoy cutting you into pieces" I tell her cheerfully. I walk toward the door while Katniss puts her pants on. I turn before pushing it open and blow her a kiss with the hilt of my knife. I will indeed enjoy killing her.


End file.
